


hold me down, keep me safe

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Strapping, bernstead fandom are a bad influence, strap on, tags i never knew i would be tagging, the horniest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Judy?”“Yeah?”“You wanna talk about something?”“No.” Judy shrugs.“Are you sure?”“Yes.”“Okay.” Violet pretends to continue reading.“It’s just,“ Violet smiles, placing her bookmark between the pages shewasreading, as Judy finally comes out with whatever it is. “I was thinking… We could…” Judy brings one of her hands out from behind her back, holding up the strap on, a hopeful look on her face.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	hold me down, keep me safe

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this happened

Judy _was_ about to get into her pyjamas. It’s getting late, and she’s been in her work clothes all day, and she wants to be comfy as she reads her book on the sofa before bed.

She has three shirt buttons undone when her mind begins to wander, and suddenly her eyes are fixed on one specific drawer in their bedroom.

-

“Hey, honey.” Judy says, standing in the doorway of the living room a minute later, still fully clothed.

“Hi…” Violet replies, noticing Judy’s shifty behaviour and the way she smiles, like how she does when she tries to pretend nothing’s bothering her.

“What are you doing?”

Violet glances down at the book in her hands and then back at Judy, peering at her over the top of her reading glasses. “I’m reading.”

“Oh.” Judy nods, not elaborating on anything, but Violet can tell she’s itching to say _something_.

“Yeah.” She looks at her, willing her to say whatever it is.

“That’s nice.”

“Judy?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna talk about something?”

“No.” Judy shrugs.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Violet pretends to continue reading.

“It’s just,“ Violet smiles, placing her bookmark between the pages she _was_ reading, as Judy finally comes out with whatever it is. “I was thinking… We could…” Judy brings one of her hands out from behind her back, holding up the strap on, a hopeful look on her face.

Violet looks a little surprised, but she lets out a small giggle, “You know you could’ve just asked.”

“That’s what I’m doing now.” Judy says, cheerily, before her smile drops for a second, “Did I not make that clear?”

Violet stands, leaving her book and glasses on the sofa, as she makes her way over to her. “Yes. You did.”

She places her hands on Judy’s arms, kissing her softly, running her hands up to Judy’s shoulders, as she unbuttons the rest of her shirt.

Judy pulls back when Violet tries to pull the shirt over her shoulders, she takes Violet’s hand, before turning and guiding her up the stairs.

When Judy places the strap down on the bed, Violet wastes no time in continuing to undress her, kissing her collar bone and up her neck, as she removes her shirt and then her bra, and Judy tries to focus on unbuttoning Violet’s shirt, but it really is hard with her lips on her neck like that.

In a matter of moments, Judy’s stepping out of her skirt, which pools around her feet on the ground. She gets on her knees, tugging at Violet’s sweatpants (she’d changed into them as soon as she got home from work), along with her underwear. The she grabs the strap from the bed, helping Violet step into it, before pulling it up to her waist and doing up the fastener.

Judy stands once more, capturing Violet’s lips in another gentle kiss. She feels Violet’s tongue brush against her top lip, before she pulls back and looks at her.

“Lay down for me.” She says, softly, and Judy does as she’s told.

She spreads her legs for her, and immediately Violet is overcome with the _need_ to taste. She gets down on her knees, taking Judy into her mouth, the both of them letting out a moan at the contact. Judy’s hips rise with desperation the moment Violet’s tongue touches her, as she begins to eat her like she’s never wanted anything more in her life. It’s hungry, and it’s needy, and Judy already feels like she’s close to-

“ _Violet!_ ” She gasps. She wasn’t expecting this, but she’s certainly doesn’t want it to stop.

Judy writhes beneath her, her hands burying themselves in Violet’s hair, gently pushing her head down, just a little. Violet flicks her tongue over a certain spot that makes Judy whimper, so she makes sure to do it again. And again, and again, until Judy’s thighs begin to shake, and she lets out the most wonderful sound Violet has ever heard.

Violet stands, looking at Judy, who appears to be breathless, as she wipes her bottom lip with her thumb.

“Are you sure you still want this?” She asks, hand travelling down to the dildo between her legs.

“Mhm.” Judy nods, a look of need still clear in her eyes, as she shuffles backwards, giving Violet room to join her on the bed.

“Good.” Violet says, softly, as she kneels between her open legs.

She places a hand on Judy’s knee and her hand travels down Judy’s thigh, which still quivers at Violet’s touch, making her breath hitch. She brings her hand to Judy’s entrance, feeling the way she squirms at her touch. She begins to stroke her there, feeling how wet she’s become, and Judy can’t help when her cheeks turn red and she starts to feel a little embarrassed. She always does. But never in a way that makes her want Violet to stop. Not when what she’s doing feels this good.

“Violet?”

“Hmm?”

“I need you to-“ Judy gasps when Violet presses her thumb onto her clit. “It’s just-“ She bites her lip, breathing heavily. “Violet, you’re going to make me-“ Her voice trembles, as she cuts herself off with a yelp, bunching the bedsheets in her fists as she comes again.

Violet continues to run her thumb over Judy’s clit, with Judy letting out a small squeak every time.

Judy can hardly manage to get a word out, she places her hand on top of Violet’s stopping her movements. She lets out a sigh, trying to string a sentence together. “Get inside me.” She finally breathes, “Please.”

Violet smirks. It drives her crazy when Judy tells her what she needs. She removes her hand from where it currently rests between Judy’s thighs, observing the liquid on her fingers, before she brings them to her lips, sucking them clean.

“ _Violet_.” Judy whines.

“Could you say that again for me, sweetie?” Violet gently asks her.

“Violet, I need you inside me.” Judy tells her, sternly. “Now.”

Violet smiles, adjusting herself slightly, before happily obliging, slipping into her with ease, as Judy lets out a long, guttural moan, and Violet slowly begins to thrust.

Violet has to contain her own moan at the sight of Judy, head thrown back, hair mussed and splayed all across the pillow, as she rocks with Violet’s movements.

Judy reaches out to her, “Come to me.”

Again, Violet does as she’s told, placing each hand at either side of Judy, as she leans down, smiling at how she always wants to be as close to Violet as possible. “You’re so cute.”

Glancing at Violet’s lips, and then straight into her eyes, Judy whispers, “Hey, Violet?” Violet looks back at her, eyes wide with anticipation. “Fuck me harder, please.”

Something comes over Violet in that moment, she’s speechless, her cheeks are suddenly a little red, always so caught off guard when Judy talks this way and all she can do is kiss her, hard, as she begins to thrust into her faster.

Judy’s hands clutch Violet’s back, as she buries her head in her shoulder, kissing her there, pulling her as close as she possibly can, letting out a soft moan with every thrust.

“I love you.” Judy says, bringing her hands back down to the bed, getting a better look at Violet, and how beautiful she looks like this.

Violet laces their fingers together, pinning Judy’s hands to the bed, “I love you.” She begins to kiss along her jaw, down her neck, focusing on a spot there, as she concentrates on her movements.

Judy’s moans become louder, she gasps, raising her hips as much as she possibly can, until she’s wrapping her legs around Violet’s hips and calling out her name as she comes.

She goes limp, as Violet collapses on top of her, breathing heavy. Judy wraps her arms around her, stroking her hair, as they lie with each other, trying to catch their breaths.

Judy kisses the top of Violet’s head, whispering to her how good she is, how good she makes Judy feel. Her hands travel down to the waist band of the strap on, and Judy gently undoes the fastening, Violet barely notices.

Until Judy says, sweetly, “Hey, Vi?”

“Yeah?”

She pauses for a second, before saying in the same sweet tone, “You wanna sit on my face?”

Violet laughs, not knowing what to say, caught off guard again all of a sudden. But although she’s exhausted, she didn’t manage to come from the friction of the strap alone.

“You sure?”

“Mhmm.”

Violet sighs. “You are wonderful.”

“Uh-huh, get on my face.”

Violet sits up, giggling at how nonchalant she sounds. She wriggles out of the harness, before making her way up Judy’s body, leaving a wet spot on her tummy, and using the headboard to balance herself once she’s hovering over Judy’s face.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” Judy says, feeling very eager.

Violet lowers herself slightly, until she suddenly feels Judy’s lips on her. She gasps, “Okay?”

Judy hums contently, circling Violet’s clit with her tongue, flicking over it every once in a while, making Violet moan her name. Her hands find Violet’s thighs, gripping them tightly, steadying them so she can get better access.

Violet wonders how Judy even has time to breathe, though she doesn’t have time to ask, not with the way Judy’s mouth moves against, all she can do is throw her head back and moan, as she begins to rock the slightest bit, fucking herself on Judy’s mouth.

Judy feels Violet twitch against her, and she smiles, sucking on her clit as she works her tongue faster.

It doesn’t take much, not after everything that’s just happened, before Violet’s thighs start to shake, and she gasps loudly, digging her nails into the headboard, steadying herself as she comes.

“ _Fuck_ , Judy.”

Judy slows her movements, letting out a languid moan. Violet lifts herself off of her, slumping down next to her on the bed. She kisses her, tasting herself on Judy’s lips, as she sighs once more.

There’s another silence.

Until, “Do you want me to use the strap on you?”

“I think I’m alright now, Judes.” Violet says, laughing again.

“I just feel bad, you did so much for me just now!” She says, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Well, I like making you feel good.”

“Well, I like making you feel good too.”

“Next time?” Violet suggests as a compromise.

Judy nods, allowing her eyes to close, as she sinks further into the bed, “Deal.”

Violet turns to her, wrapping an arm around her and burying her face in Judy’s shoulder, lightly kissing her there.

Judy hums, sleepily, “I love you.”

And Violet smiles for the millionth time that night, “I know.”


End file.
